


Flirting 101

by Pegaz03



Series: The Fearful Passage of Their Death-mark'd Love [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Eva doesn't know Sparda doesn't know, Flirting, Fluff, Sparda doesn't know what flirting is, in the previous one, she's actually kind of dissapointed he wasn't purposely flirting with her, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegaz03/pseuds/Pegaz03
Summary: “No!” Despite her best efforts to protest otherwise- and they were rather good efforts, really- he just continued to laugh, finding some hilarity in her fluster. “At least it’s better than your pathetic pick up line last night!”“Pick up line?”Eva stared at him in shock, “Yeah, you know, that thing you said to me when you caught me?” Not a spark of recognition showed in Sparda’s face. While there was a chance he was good at hiding emotions like shock, given what she knew of him- which was admittedly very little- that wouldn’t seem to be the case.“You do know what flirting is, don’t you?”“Flirting? What’s that?”





	Flirting 101

**Author's Note:**

> https://pegaz03sart.tumblr.com/post/184472251496/and-another-i-should-be-concerned-with-how-much

“So you just decided to visit me?” Eva sat upon the couch in her apartment, scooted to the very edge to ensure Sparda had enough room to sit as well. And to avoid being too close to him, because she was certain she’d not be able to think straight.

                “Indeed. After seeing you fight yesterday, I have decided that I wish to see more of what you’re capable of.” The way he stated such a thing, one would think that it was an obvious reason, for anyone-though it was far from that.

                “Oh… That’s… Nice…” Really, how could she respond to that? She supposed a part of her felt proud that such a powerful demon was interested in her and her fighting- though she had no reason to believe it was that much special- but she was still unsure as to how to respond to that statement. Actually, getting any praise at all was rather odd. Certainly her mother was proud she could keep herself alive and her father applauded her for being so stubborn… but this was different.

                “Nice?”

                “Uh- I mean- Um… Thank you…?” God, brain, work! Was it so much to ask for her brain to help her form halfway decent sentences around this guy? It only even really happened when he was in his human form- god she really sounded like a school girl- she could just never speak right!

                “Perhaps you have trouble conveying your words, Lady Eva?” Sparda chuckled, causing Eva to squawk indignantly. She knew what she was trying to say! It wasn’t her fault her brain wouldn’t cooperate with her!

                “No!” Despite her best efforts to protest otherwise- and they were rather good efforts, really- he just continued to laugh, finding some hilarity in her fluster. “At least it’s better than your pathetic pick up line last night!”

                “Pick up line?”

                Eva stared at him in shock, “Yeah, you know, that thing you said to me when you caught me?” Not a spark of recognition showed in Sparda’s face. While there was a chance he was good at hiding emotions like shock, given what she knew of him- which was admittedly very little- that wouldn’t seem to be the case.

                “You do know what flirting is, don’t you?”

                “Flirting? What’s that?”

                Oh, that explains it. He doesn’t know what flirting is. “It’s what humans call it when you see someone you like and you- uh- you, like, compliment them or something. Like, you try to impress them?”

                There was a slight flash of recognition in his face, “Oh, like courting.”

                “Kind of,” Eva nodded, “Except humans usually do it before they start courting each other.”

                “So why did you call my one liner a ‘pick up line’?”

                They were practically back to stage one. How was she going to explain this now? “Because, that’s what it was? Did you not realize…” Oh, he didn’t realize- it was clear by the look on his face.

                “You didn’t realize you were flirting with me…” Admittedly, Eva felt just the slightest bit stupid. Of course he wasn’t purposely flirting with her! He was a demon! Why would he be interested in a mere human like her?

                Now, Eva tried to quench just the slightest feeling of dejection. Why it was there at all was painfully obvious- at least to her. When she first had seen him- his human form, at least- she definitely found it appealing, to a certain extent. Then he saved her last night- and while she hated to admit it, she really had needed to be saved there- and she felt… Something. She wasn’t really sure what, it reminded her of her first crush, back in middle school.

                Of course, that’s all this was, a silly little crush, on a silly not so little demon. That’s it.

                “Well, now that that’s cleared up,” Eva cleared her throat, regaining Sparda’s attention- which had drifted off to find the plain plaster wall of her apartment very interesting, “Any other reason you’re here, Bug-boy?”

                “I am not a bug!”

                With a laugh Eva just stood up from the couch, waving her hand in dismissal. “Sure you’re not…”


End file.
